Trixie Tang Geek Girl
Trixie Tang Geek Girl is a spinoff fan series of the Fairly Oddparents created by Noah Bossier. The show is intended as a deeper look and an exploration of Trixie's tomboyish personality and her life after being stripped of popularity. It has comedic elements and segments, but also more serious character development. The show has a combination of realstic elements and fantasy elements. This show is going to be pitched as a spinoff to Nickelodeon. * The first episode, "The True Side of Trixie Tang" explores how she has to struggled to cope with the death of her mother in a car crash, her being bullyed in school, and her feeling unaccepted in society. when Timmy woos her she finds out that the unpopular world might be better. She goes undercover several times desquised as a boy and talks to Timmy. When Timmy and Trixie accidently see themselves at the comic store(after pulling a tug of war over a Skull Squisher comic). Timmy and Trixie bond together slowly, Timmy finds a song that she secretly wrote to reveal her crush for her. Timmy encourages her to break out of the cage of popularity. Edventually Trixie quits the popularity cliche and she becomes Timmy's boyfriend and hangs out with the geek losers. Veronica becomes the popular girl and Trixie becomes free. * "Geek's Girl's Day Out" deals with Trixie's close friendship with Tootie. In this episode Trixie encounters her friend Tootie. Tootie is excited that Trixie broke out of her popularity and they could be closer. However her father gambles away finical stock in an energy corperation. Forced to sell the limo and the mansion they move to the suburbs next door to Tootie. Happy that they are together Trixie and Tootie go to the theater to see Into the Spiderverse. After going out of the theater while walking home they encounter the popular kids(Tad,Chad, and Veronica). After the three mock the 2 girls, Chad and Tad procedes to punch and kick Tootie. Tootie self defends herself while Trixie tries to restrain the boys. A motorist pulls over and restrains Tad and Chad while Trixie carries Tootie out of the area then runs to get a first aid kit. She helps recover Tootie while the medics help her and the police help the motorist restrain Tad and Chad. Later Tootie and Trixie get revenge on Tootie's evil sister Vicky by leading her on a halucanary trip with bizzare visuals(it had been in reality a VR headset) which causes Vicky to flee in panic. the next day they go to an auto mall for Mr Tang to look for a new car this leads to the two girls playing a game in which they have to catch pictures of every car on every dealer lot of every make and model, This leads to them being exhausted, Mr tang buys a Subaru, Later they go to Timmy's treehouse where Timmy, AJ, Chester, Elmer, Sanjay, Tootie, and Trixie watch 2 movies(Emperor's New Groove, and Adventures of Tintin). They then have a discussion about the films. Trixie reveals that she takes an animation class, It is revealed that there are multiple alternate demminsions. Trixie looks at her phone and realizes that she has to go to her animation class, The other kids tag along with her to the class. The teacher Mr Borcraft teaches them about animation, and plays her pencil test footage of crash nebula fighting jackobots. After the class he gives each student a digital tablet for animation with the apps(with stylus) and a flash drive. After this the boys leave but Mr Borcraft asks Trixie and Tootie to stay to see if they are okay(he was the motorist who pulled over to restrain Tad and Chad). After this Tootie and Trixie walks out and sit on a bench where Tootie presents Trixie with a gift(a cup with pictures of them and the words "Best Geeky Friends forever") Trixie is excitied at the gift and hugs Tootie. They then head towards the bus stop where Trixie admits that she regrets nothing about leaving the popularity group. when they enter the Bus they play a game of Punchbuggy slugging each of various Beetles they see while the bus drives. When the bus arrives they hop off and head towards home. Trixie invites tootie to her house to stay the night in which Tootie accepts. They then head home. * When Geeks Collide- This episode reveals the Trixie's dreams actually happen and it also introduces Alternate Trixie who desired to reveal her. Alternate Trixie is the TV Show canon version of her being snobby, cold, unlikeable, and generally an queen B.. Alternate Trixie desires to kill her and launch evil clones to take over the world. Trixie and the other kids have to fight the villans to save the world. It reveals that alternate dimmisions exist in the universe. Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:List of The Fairly Oddparents Spinoffs